


Roses are red...

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Gore, Roses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: The petals Green coughs up are a deep red. Just like the ones Red's mother grows in her garden.Red's favorite.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Roses are red...

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the old fics.
> 
> This time with some unrequited love.

  
Green knew something was wrong with him the night before he left Pallet Town. His chest ached, and with each deep breath, he felt like something was pricking the inside of his lungs. It was an odd sensation, and Green knew it was something that he shouldn't be feeling. Instead of asking Daisy about it, he decided to try and sleep it off. Whatever it was would surely be gone by morning.

But he had been wrong.  
  


By the time he was done with his journey, he was too weak to walk properly, and had to be hospitalized.

"He's a _child_ , Delia. There's no way he can be in love with someone."

"He has Hanahaki. I think that's enough to prove he is."

Green stared at the hospital room door, listening to the conversation between his grandfather and Red's mother. No shit he was in love. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had just killed those feelings right from the start. But his heart told him to have hope that his love would be returned if he accepted it, so he did. And then the one he loved decided to leave him behind. 

"Green, who is it? If it's embarrassing, I won't tell anyone. Promise.", Daisy had been sitting next to his bed since he arrived yesterday evening. She looked tired and worried, and Green felt bad for making her so upset.

He shook his head, picking at the white sheet covering the lower half of his body. His love was far beyond embarrassing, it was wrong and gross and he knows everyone will be mad at him if he ever tells. 

Daisy sighed, but it sounded more like a yawn. She was tired, and here Green was keeping her up, worrying her to the point she was scared to sleep. She asked again, "Green, _please_. You could die from this. Just tell me, and I'll help you find them."

"No.", his voice sounded raspy and strained. His throat felt like it was on fire.

He inhaled a bit to quickly, and started another coughing fit. Deep red rose petals forced their way up his throat and stuck in the back of his mouth, making him gag and cough harder.

By the time he'd calmed down, there were at least two handfuls of bloody rose petals clumped on the once fully white sheet. Green was too tired to even care. He fell back to the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, eyes wet with unshed tears from the pain of breathing and heartache. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. 

  
_If only Red were here, he would make everything better._

One month.

The doctor gave him one month to live, at most. If he didn't accept the surgery, or have his feelings returned, he would die.

Green didn't cry when he heard the news. He knew it was coming. All he wanted was Red. Just to see him one more time, and tell him everything he'd been holding back.

He quietly begged for Red to come back to him, often crying himself to sleep after another day had passed without him. Eventually, everyone found out who had captured his heart, because he would call his name while sleeping.

Each day he looked to Daisy, silently asking if anyone had seen Red. And each day, Daisy would shake her head and hold him as he cried and coughed up rose petals, thorns, and blood.

 _Everything hurt so much_. At this point, Green wanted to die. He couldn't take it any longer.

He had so many vivid dreams of Red rushing into his hospital room and saying _'I love you, Green'_. They always made him feel warm and safe, a stark contrast from the chilly, dark room he was trapped in. 

Green slept more and more each day, succumbing to the tiredness he felt from fighting to keep breathing. They had him connected to machines to help him breathe, but it didn't change the fact that his lungs felt too full to receive the air being forced into them. 

He could feel that he didn't have much longer to live. He couldn't eat or drink without it coming right back up, and he was barely managing to breathe in his own. When he went to sleep that afternoon he hoped he didn't wake up.

To his surprise, he did wake up, and it was to something he thought he'd never see.

"R-...Red...?"

"I-I'm here Green. I'm here.", the boy said, clutching Green's hand tightly. 

Green let out a ragged breath, tears escaping his eyes as they fluttered closed. "...I-I love you..."

He felt Red move to sit on the bed and heard him quietly crying.

"I'm sorry... _I'm so sorry, Green._ I-... I don't-..."

  
_Green felt his heart break._

_It was the worst pain he'd ever felt._

  
He tried to breathe, but found that he couldn't. He coughed, blood splattering across his palm. He could feel the thorns stabbing his throat as rose petals and buds filled his airway. He couldn't even scream or cry, just _panic_ and grip Red's hand as he tried to free his mouth and throat of the large buds and fully bloomed roses that prevented him from breathing.

Green gagged and coughed out roses until couldn't fight the inevitable any longer. He intertwined his fingers with Red's, holding on as tight as he could, not wanting to ever let go. 

His consciousness was fading rapidly, he was only just barely able to recognize the voices of Red's mom and Daisy before everything went dark and silent as he fell asleep for the last time.

  
  


_Roses have always been Red's favorite._

Especially the deep red ones his mother grew in her garden. 

But now, standing out in the humid heat as he watched Green's casket being lowered into the ground, seeing those roses made him feel sick.

They were the ones that filled Green's lungs and caused him to suffer.

But it was Red's fault the roses were there in the first place.

If only he'd realized his own feelings sooner, and hadn't told Green he didn't love him, maybe Green would still be with him.

After the funeral, Red locked himself away in his room. 

It was then that he fully broke down and sobbed into his pillow. He cried until his head hurt and his throat ached.

His breath caught, and he coughed, gasping for air as he felt something in his mouth. 

Red removed the object from his tongue, recognizing it immediately as a white rose petal. 

_Green's favorite._


End file.
